The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, in particular, to the safety mechanisms provided on such vehicles.
It will be understood that the manufacture of vehicles involves an assembly process requiring a number of operations or steps. Capital and labor costs associated with the assembly process are relatively large, so efforts are continually made to minimize the number of operations, as well as the time needed to carry them out Therefore, it is helpful to produce various subassemblies involving several operations off site and then including the subassembly to the vehicle as a unit To the extent this is accomplished, substantial cost savings may be realized.
Another ongoing concern for the operation of vehicles is to improve the safety of both the person driving the vehicle and those in the immediate area thereof. While various types of accessories, including lights, mirrors, and the like, have been utilized to assist in this endeavor, improvements in the exterior lighting systems and mirror assemblies have not been provided in a convenient package. Moreover, flexibility regarding their configuration and positioning has been unsatisfactory.
Thus, it would be desirable for an assembly to be developed which both assists in the efficiency of the assembly process, as well as provides increased safety and flexibility. It is also desirable for such assembly to be provided in a manner which is compatible with the vehicle and aesthetically pleasing. Further, it is desirable for the assembly to be compatible with all types of vehicles.